


Morbid Thoughts

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That sculpture of Boromir creeps Viggo out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid Thoughts

He doesn't want to see it. He doesn't want to think about it. It's disturbing, morbid, and far too realistic.

But even this is better than the day Sean died. In his arms. And even though every time Sean died, he came right back, eyes opening, even smiling, in the end Viggo couldn't stand it.

Someday the light is going to leave Sean's eyes, and it'll stay gone. It won't be death -- Christ, Viggo hopes it won't be death -- but the light will go, all the same. Sean doesn't believe in forever, no matter how much Viggo wants him to.


End file.
